


Transitions

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Coming of Age, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Whizzer's time when he first reached New York City meeting Marvin and being a catalyst





	1. 1971

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place a year after Whizzer has started living in New York

Age 19 1971 _~~Micah Andrews~~_ **Whizzer** Whizzer Brown 

One year in New York and it was finally starting to feel like home, like he belonged. His actual home in New York was a piece of shit one bedroom on the fifth floor of a walk up but he wouldn’t have it any other way it was just a place to sleep anyways as he didn’t spend too much time indoors anyways. Whizzer lived life in the fast lane if he wasn’t doing any freelance jobs, he was still at the park, on the subway, or in the city trying to get the best shots and images for his portfolio . There was nothing in his life he loved more than photography and the grey walls of his apartment didn’t stimulate his creativity like the outside world, always ever changing. 

He was getting home after a late night and sat on his couch facing his inspiration wall it was just loads of photos taped to the wall; of fashion, different locations, and profiles, some were his and others were just things he wanted to aspire to. On the floor directly under where many stacks of magazines, photobooks and shoe boxes filled with photographs mostly polaroids. Even though the quality was bad Whizzer loved polaroids the most they captured the human spirit in a way nothing else because they were instantaneous you didn’t pick and choose what shot you want, you just got what you got. It captured life the most the movement in some, how you couldn’t tamper with the lighting, each photo just had so much raw emotion. He got up from the couch and crouched down and opened a box. He pulled out a few some more recent than others, the first one was was hard to see but it was of him with some of his friends here in New York at a club it was blurry but you could see him in the middle wearing some bell bottoms and a dress tucked in but unbuttoned showing a lot of skin It was captioned _“Whizzer’s First night on the town 1970”_ he smiled that night really was one of the best times in his life finding the gay community in New York was great, a lot of people who have gone through the same thing as him, it was almost like a family. The next picture was of himself back there he was wearing hot pants and a tucked in muscle tee sipping on a slurpee _“Micah summer 1969”_ His mother had taken it and he remembered he had gone over the 69 in sharpie, god how he had missed her, she was the one thing he would always miss. He didn’t like to linger on the past too much it always made him feel pain an sadness he set the stack of polaroids back down thinking of his mom always brought him down. He was happy now. Happier now. He was happy. 

What he had now was better than what he had had. At this point in his life he was still unable to support himself on just his photography so he had to work a second job in retail. He worked at a Saks on Fifth and got a nice discount on the clothes but fuck if it wasn’t a bitch having to work with entitled snobby people who had no human decency. He dreams of the day he can buy out the store and curse out his manager who had refused to call him Whizzer, it was always Micah this or Micah that with that woman. Micah was someone he left in the past, a scared kid he would never be again. He was Whizzer now, and the only thing that kept him there was that fat discount, getting high quality clothes for a cheap price it was a godsend because as much at he loved thrifting, getting something new was always fun not to mention all the gifts he would get from the closet cases who filled his closet. 

When he got to New York he had the clothes on his back he didn’t even have a winter coat but he got well acquainted with the thrift stores. He had to he was always tight on money this way he learned how to live on almost nothing most of his budget was spent on film and rent. So did he feel bad wrong when men took him out for dinner or bought him nice things no. He was just playing the game, because something he learned quickly in the city is that looks and how you present yourself can matter more than actual skill sometimes and this was just helping him get ahead. He need all the leeway if he was gonna make something of himself.


	2. 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before we meet Marvin

1977 Whizzer age 25

The flower child era was ending of passiveness to a movement that felt abrupt but necessary with the colors, music, and everything it was almost the eighties and Whizzer always looked to the future moving up. He didn’t know where he was gonna be then but now at the pace he was moving he was hoping it was out of the apartment. 

At 25 Whizzer fancied himself an entrepreneur he had finally saved up enough and had gotten himself a small studio. Portraits weren’t exactly what he wanted to be doing but he stilled loved it and was still doing jobs for magazines even had gotten pictures of the black out which he had sold for a killing. Right now the times were changing in New York and as much as he wanted to be successful and travel something was keeping him tied to New York something was happening and he need to be here to watch it unfold the blackout was just one piece. There was just a feeling change was coming you could see it in the gay community as well the outfits brighter, louder, less willing to conformed and put down. While Whizzer wasn’t a closet case by any means he didn’t go out yelling “MOVE I’M GAY” but he was a pretty boy as he was called to often and drew looks from everyone. 

He still to this day and probably the day he dies will always be into fashion and have eyes on him, he’s not gonna lie he loves turning heads. Whizzer smiled to himself thinking of all the times he’s gotten a man out with a woman to look at him. It gave him pride that no one could deny taking a quick glance his way. Just like time Whizzer was quick with the fashion trends also having connects to smaller fashion magazines in New York helped a lot he was sure going to next year’s fashion week it was his goal. 

At the moment everything felt routine find a guy, take him home, send him off, go to work and repeat. He wanted something more but he didn’t know what exactly, because at first he liked only sleeping with rich men but now it wasn’t as fun, because it’s degrading they all thought he was an airhead which he used to play along with but he’s just so over it. He wonders if he would feel different if he lived in Queens but then thought against it, it was probably the same. He just wanted something new, something that excites him more than a quick fuck.

He felt as if party culture while as fun as it was going out every night was burning him out. Also the drug scene was growing he remembers being in the club and people just doing lines as if it was normal, Whizzer liked to party but he wasn't touching drugs with a ten foot pole. The one thing that kept him going out was meeting up with his friends because between that and his sad apartment going out was still better. Whizzer is just tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 3 times this week what


	3. January 31st, 1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet

Whizzer age 26 January 31st, 1979

God Whizzer had spent a decade give or take in New York and it had been the best time of his life yeah it all seemed bleak at times but he would not trade it for the world. Right now he was at one of the usual haunts, He was about to head home because there was no one interesting in the bar tonight. Then he saw him at the bar it was this one guy that had started coming in a few weeks but Whizzer hadn’t gotten the chance to suss him out he himself was otherwise busy. Eh why not Whizzer thought and went to sit next to him. So Whizzer went to the empty seat next to him and sat down. What he noticed first was that this guy was either really tired or really bold as he was still wearing his wedding ring, also that he looked exhausted and Whizzer thought he might just try and relax him a little. 

“Rough day?” Whizzer asked and what he got in response surprised him.

“Fuck off” the man muttered before finishing his drink.

“Wow. Someone pissed in your cornflakes” he bit back 

“Just shut up already” The man said exasperated putting his head in his hands 

Whizzer kinda felt a little bad this guy was stressing out and while it wasn’t his problem he was gonna just get this guy another drink and probably head out. 

He looked at the bartender “Get him another of what he was having and put it on my tab” and turned back to the man “Now I don’t do this ofte-

“Oh My God. You don’t stop talking do you?” the man asked incredulously then proceed to take a sip from the drink Whizzer had just gotten him 

“Fine.” Whizzer said as he stood up grabbed the man’s beer and chugged 

“HEY, That was mine.” the guy had the nerve to say as he stood up and looked a little off put because Whizzer was taller than him.

“Alright listen asshole, I just bought you a drink because I felt bad but you can go fuck yourself.” Whizzer said putting on his jacket and bumping him as he made his way towards the exit “Also you have a shit taste in beer just like you sad fashion taste.” 

“Fucking closet case” he muttered as he walked out of the bar and made his way home he had a shoot to do with times tomorrow he needed to get ready for.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Whizzer had to make his way to Madison Ave. and go to a an advertising agency and meet up with the journalist to get exactly what they wanted. The first place was Holloway-Harris which seemed really great to him as it was ran by a woman and it seemed like a great piece he was glad he could be part of it the project empowering people. 

He got up to the floor and that is where the journalist met him “ Hey Whizzer great to see you again, So here’s the plan I interview the main team and you could go around looking for where to shoot or whatever alright?” 

“Yeah yeah Johnny I know the drill.” Whizzer waved him off. Setting the main portrait set up in the office before going onto the floor.

Whizzer wandered through the office it was cozy an open floor plan and just the offices for the heads of the departments circling the main floor. He had been on office around and took a few shots of the the place, everyone obviously expecting him and they tried and key word tried to look natural. He had to take a moment and tell everyone 

“Guys just act as if I wasn’t here” because a lot of these shots were ruined because people were trying to get their limelight.  
______________________________________________________________________

He wandered back into the office where the interview was taking place and started to take pictures of the the main lady who looked gorgeous because even though he was queer he knew that she would draw eyes from everyone and she definitely new her light. It was pretty quiet in there as the the woman and the journalist continued their talk only the clicks of Whizzer’s camera. 

There was a knock on the door “Come in” Ms Holloway-Harris said 

“Ms. Holloway I have the data for the coke account” And to Whizzer glorious surprise it was the asshole from last night and he made eye contact with Whizzer’s “ uuh sorry I Didn’t know you the thing was today sorr-” He started to sputter and Whizzer then proceed to take a quick picture of this man acting a fool in front of his boss. 

“Thank you Marvin, just set it on the desk.” She cut him off, _Marvin_ did as he was told and did a quick double take as Whizzer smirked at him and waved, he then shut the door quickly 

“I guess he’s camera shy” Whizzer said 

“Yeah I guess so” Ms. Holloway laughed and Whizzer took the shot he knew was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Think this has been my favorite chapter to write and the one I am most proud of. and comments + Kudos are appreciated.


	4. February 1st, 1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an affair begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very happy with this chapter enjoy

Whizzer February 1st 1979 age 26

Whizzer was coming out of the restroom looking disheveled hair all messy and he was about to head out after having his fun but then he looked at the bar and saw him, the asshole from last night looking very nervous eyes darting around almost as if he was looking for someone. Whizzer had an idea and disappeared into the crowd. 

The guy he looked jumpy, so whizzer crept up from behind him

“Waiting for someone?” he said causing the man to jump. He just stared up at Whizzer. 

“What cat got your tongue?” Whizzer said smiling at the guy and proceed to buy a drink and put on Mavins tab. 

“So Mr. Marvin how was you day at work ? Advertising right that must be fun working for the man…...woman?” Whizzer continued. 

“Uh…….. yeah I was wondering if you could maybe not mention that.” he replied mindlessly fiddling with his wedding ring. 

“Why not?” 

“Well I mean I just bought you a drink and I won’t mention anything about you at your job Whizzer Brown.” He said a little more confidently 

“Oh that. I mean people just assume at this point for freelance jobs plus my boss knows I'm gay because I'm self employed dipshit but you working for Mrs. Holloway that must be fun do you talk about her when the guys bring it up, huh lie to them and tell them she riles up ” Whizzer inquired trying to goad him 

“I just tell them she not my type. I like leggy brunettes” Marvin said moving a little closer to him 

“Yeah?” Whizzer said also closing the space 

“Yeah mouthy too” grabbing the back of Whizzer’s neck 

“Do you tell them it’s men too” Whizzer whispered almost touching his lips

Marvin whipped his head back and started to turn away 

“You never know when to just shut u-

Whizzer grabbed the back of Marvin’s neck and pulled into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Marvins mouth who proceed to move to try and gain dominance lacing his hands in whizzer’s hair and pulling causing whizzer to moan into his mouth. It was Whizzer who broke the kiss breathless their foreheads touching. 

“Let's get out of here” he murmured and kissed Marvin’s lips one last time before pulling him out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter :) Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
